


I Have To Say I Love You

by Moonscar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Banter, Claustrophobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Homesickness, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Slice of Life, Swearing, gen z humor, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: "Love you to babe""Fuck you""Maybe later""OH MY GOD!"(Slice Of Life/Klance)





	I Have To Say I Love You

"Stop that, you're way to eccentric for someone that's awake so early" Keith grumbled out, turning over to face the wall dramatically, pulling his blanket up to his chin.

"Keith, babe, my love, it's 3 Pm-" Lance said, looking over at his boyfriend who still wore his PJ's, of which consisted of a loose T-Shirt and grey shorts. In response, Keith let out a loud groan.

"Fuck off, come and get me when the castle is under attack of some shit"

"And people call me the lazy one-" Lance said, a small smile playing on his lips "I thought you loved being a paladin?" He teased

"I'm starting to reconsider" Keith grumbled out, glaring at the wall across from him. Lance let out a laugh and walked over to his boyfriend. He kissed his cheeks and tugged off the blankets.

"Come on Keith, I've already let you sleep in, so why don't you go get a snack or something? Hunk made some awesome bread this morning... well, as close to bread as we'll probably get out here" Lance said, tugging at Keith's arm. Finally, he relented and turned back over to face Lance. He looked down at Keith and leaned down, giving him a quick kiss before pulling away "I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen, okay? You better be ready in 10" He said, stepping back.

"I'll only need 5 minutes" Keith said, slowly sitting up, his hair sticking out in all directions. Lance laughed and shook his head, starting to walk off already.

"Not with that hair you won't!" He called out teasingly, only to receive a pillow at the back of his head. He whirled aroun and threw it back at his boyfriend, a grin on his lips "Love you to" He said, a smirk playing on his lips as he sauntered off.

"Oh fuck you! You know I'm weak against that!" Keith called out, and Lance didn't have to turn around to know his lover was blushing.

"That's the point! Deal with it!" He called, cackling as he walked in the direction of the kitchen.

All in all, life was good.

~~~~"You know Keith, smiles are supposed to be contagious." Lance suddenly uttered while they were in comfortable silence in the living room, everyone else scattered around the castle doing their own thing.

"Don't worry babe, I'm vaccinated" Keith said nonchalantly, not even bothering to glance up at his boyfriend to gauge his reaction. 

"Oh my _god_ , I can't believe you" Lancer groaned, leaning over and falling onto Keith's lap dramatically. He smirked down at Lance and raised a brow.

"Love you to babe"

"Fuck you"

"Maybe later"

" _OH MY GOD!"_

"Why are you hiding behind me? What did you do this time?" Keith inquired, looking over his shoulder as his boyfriend. Lance looked up at Keith in fear.

"I antagonized the gremlin" Was all that he said before an angered yell rang from down the hall.

"LANCE GET THE FUCK BACK OVER HERE!" Pidge's voice rang down the halls, quick footsteps coming closer to their position. Keith felt himself deflate before grabbing on Lance's hand, tugging at it as he started running down the hall. 

"This is the last fucking time I'm doing this for you Lance! Next time I'm throwing you to the fucking wolves"

"AAAAAAAA-"

"Are you scared?" Keith inquired to Lance in a gentle whisper, trying to not make to much noise. They were stuck in a closed closet on a Galra base. Keith knew the answer to this question, but he couldn't help but ask. When he saw Lance's gaze focus back on him though, his eyes seemed so fearful.

"Oh no, I have this terrified look on my face because I'm having so, much,  _f_ _un"_ Lance gritted out sarcastically, although his grip on Keith's hand tightened. Keith decided to not antagonize him. 

"We're going to be fine okay? We're gonna get out of this closet soon enough when the others find us, okay?" Keith tried to comfort, squeezing Lance's hand back. Lance slowly started sinking to the ground, starting to curl up on himself as he dragged Keith down with him. 

"Can't we just fight our way out? We're fucking Paladins of Voltron, we can do it-" Lance tried to reason, breathing getting a bit quicker as the closed it space started getting to him. Keith shook his head.

"That's just gonna get us killed Lance and you know it" Keith said. Lance let out a shaky sigh and leaned his head forward, placing it on his knees, hand started to get coated in sweat. Keith didn't mind though, as long as he could comfort his boyfriend.

"We're gonna be fine" Lance muttered, but it sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than anything.

"I'll make sure of it babe" 

~~~~"Did it hurt when-"

"I fell from heaven? Come on Lance, be more original, you've used that one over a thousand times"

"No, not from heaven-"

"Then where?"

"Did it hurt when you fell for me?"

"... You fucking dork come over here"

The paladins had been on a more foreign planet where they were trying to make good relations with, except it was proving to be harder than most. They were easily offended and were very nit-picky about things, but they worked through it. They were currently trying to get someone to let them borrow these weird camel looking creatures, and they had been able to convince them to borrow 4 so there could be 2 people on each one.

Except they were running into a bit of a problem.

"Look Keith, I don't know what to tell you. They won't let us borrow the Tsumul because they don't want you near it" Lance said, waving his hands. He'll admit it, by this point he was starting to get annoyed. These people kept subtlely insulting everyone or the way they carried themselves and it was getting to everyone. It was annoying and they had to watch every single thing they did. He was even more annoyed about the fact he couldn't defend his boyfriend in this situation, where he had a right to the transport everyone else did. Keith crossed his arms sassily and scoffed.

"What the fuck do they think I'm gonna do? Poison the animal through contact with my negative thoughts?" Keith inquired sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Lance paused for a moment and snorted, shaking his head. Keith looked at him in confusion "What's so funny?"

"Gen Z humor at it's finest-" Lance wheezed.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Lance stared down at his bed, tears streaming down his cheeks as he tried to avoid Keith's concerned gaze.

"I'm not cut out for this Keith. I-I'm not like you or Shiro. I miss my family every day and I'm not that good in a fight! I'm not smart like Pidge and I'm not as caring as Hunk. I bring nothing to the team. Why can't I just go back home? I miss my mama and papa, my hermanas and hermanos" Lance choked out, trying to fight back the sobs threatening to tear through his throat. A moment of silence passed between the two, the only sound being Lance's barely held back sobs.

Then, Keith gently placed his hand under Lance's chin and lifted his head up. He was left facing his boyfriend, who's face seemed blurry behind all the tears. 

"Lance, you bring joy to the group. Your funny and can always lift our spirits up, and without you we'd have all already given up by now. You keep moral up. And don't forget that you're our sharpshooter" Keith said and carefully wiped away at Lances tears."You're gonna save the universe Lance, we all are. No one can replace you, okay?" He said, leaning forward and gently kissing his boyfriend. Once they pulled away, Lance leaned his head against Keith's shoulder gently, inching closer to him.

"We're all gonna save the universe" He murmured, and Keith felt a swell of pride in his chest. 

"Yeah, we are" ~~~~

They had all gone to the space mall to do some shopping, both to get some food and a few things they desired to have. Everyone had split up momentarily, doing their own thing. As Lance was about to walk towards the food court, he saw his boyfriend in the distance walking towards him, holding a paper bag, a telltale sign he had bought something. Lance rushed forward towards Keith, grinning and waving at him.

"Hey babe! What did you get?" Lance inquired excitedly. He had never really imagined Keith being someone to get attached to objects, or to want useless objects. A smile made it's way to Keith's face as he reached into the bag and pulled out a long rectangular box. He opened it and held it out to Lance.

"I got a knife!"

"Babe no-"

"Babe, why do you kick me so often in your sleep?" Lance inquired one morning at breakfast, looking up from his glass of milk and towards Keith. He looked up from his place across from Lance, leaning against the counter. He pursed his lips and raised a brow.

"Who's to say I'm asleep?" Keith inquired, and Lance gasped, placing his glass of milk doing and pointing an accusing finger at his boyfriend.

"You wouldn't do that on purpose!" 

"I already have babe, it's not my fault you hog the blankets"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

Lance had walked in on his boyfriend trying to balance all of his knives upright

"What on earth do you think you're doing Keith? Playing dominoes with knives?"

"Well, technically we're not on earth anymore, so I don't have to answer that question"

"You sassy motherfucker-"

" _You're_ one to speak?!"

Lance trotted into Keith's room, a grin on his face as he looked on at his boyfriend that was drawing in his sketch pad. Keith looked up at Lance with an unamused expression.

"Love is an open DOOOOOOOOOOOOR-"

"Then fucking close it"

~~~~Lance was trying once again to wake up Keith. Usually, it was the other way around, but then there were occasional days where Keith had been awake late, or he had been pushing himself too hard. Lance and the rest of the team tended to let him sleep in on those days, but by 11 am Lance was craving attention.

"Baaaabbeee, wake up please? I know you're tired, but how about we eat brunch and then you go back to sleep?" Lance whined and begged.

"Just let me sleep for the rest of eternity Lance-"

"I'm pretty sure that's called death"

"Exactly" Keith murmured under his breath, but Lance caught it anyways.

"Oh my fucking god babe we're getting breakfast whether you like it or not-" 

They sat at one of the windows of the castle, nestled up against each other as they looked out at the stars in comfortable silence. Lance had suggested a quiet night between the two, and by this point it must've been around 2 am, but the two didn't have enough energy to get up and off of the window sill. They simply basked in the presence of each other, looking out at the stars they saw every day, but never seemed to get bored of.

"I love you" Lance whispered to his boyfriend.

"I love you to" Keith whispered back, pressing his lips to the back of his neck.

In that moment, it felt like both a declaration of love, and a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! I adore reading them! =D


End file.
